Slenderakibara
by SnowyHeavens
Summary: Kise can be very gullible, ne? One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Slender Man, nor the meme mentioned below.

* * *

"Yeees... Yeeeees..." a tanned player rubbed his hands together maliciously while squatting in the far corner of Teiko's first string gym, "This plan is perfect- No! More than perfect! It's fool-proof! Haha! He'll never see it coming!"

As usual, the other Generation of Miracles ignored him and continued practice, for they knew what he was up to. What Aomine was planning was like a tradition. Similar to an initiation when joining a sacred group, or whatnot. This tradition was to pull a prank on the newcomers of the first string gym. Of course, he had to pull a prank on the other miracles and himself; that didn't go very well.

Kuroko had just bought his favorite vanilla milkshake from Maji Burger. Running towards the light bluenette from behind was Aomine. He immediately smacked the milkshake out of Kuroko's hand and the shake splattered all over the dirty, concrete ground. As a result, Aomine got an Ignite Pass to the face and a new cup of vanilla shake, this time extra large.

Murasakibara was done with his hellish training and was eager to chow down on his beloved snack. Unfortunately, the snacks were all replaced with bags of empty snack bags inside them. Aomine was the immediate culprit, mostly because he was the only one snickering in the background while the rest of the players were freaked out, emotionless for Kuroko and Akashi. This resulted with Aomine hanging from a basketball hoop, arms tucked neatly behind him with no chance of escape.

The next victim was Midorima. Knowing that Midorima checks his horoscope in the mornings, Aomine snuck into his house the day before with a DVD of a horoscope the exact opposite of the next day's horoscope. Then the tanned player had to wait outside of the house, looking in through a window closest to the television and waited for his cue. Once Midorima turned on the television, set to the Oha-Asa channel, Aomine pressed the play button on his remote. The morning practice was met with an unruly Midorima with bits and pieces of concrete mix, branches, dog saliva, and ripped clothing all over his body. Knowing full well that it was the ganguro's doing, from all the previous pranks he pulled, Midorima threw all of the gym's basketballs at Aomine, aiming for his head. Since it took awhile for the ball to land, Aomine tried to run away. Unfortunately, Aomine was predictable and each ball landed directly on the player's face.

Next was Aomine himself. This was very difficult since he had never pulled a prank on himself before. But, Aomine had already set the perfect plan! As usual, Aomine would look through this porn magazines after each basketball practice. This time, however, his magazines were filled with nature and science discovery. Not remembering that he had pulled that prank on himself, the bluenette ran all over the city trying to find his magazines. In the end, the magazines were at Momoi's house and Aomine was practically dying by the time he came to practice the next day.

Lastly, the time had come to pull a prank on the evil captain of Teiko's basketball team, Akashi Seijuro. This was the most frightening few days for Aomine, since he needed to come up with a prank that didn't end up with himself dying right after he pulled it. Then the plan came to him! The Scissors! Yes, Akashi named his scissors Scissors. All Aomine had to do was switch those Scissors with a fake one! Then, the plan would go smoothly afterwards. Once, Akashi had set down his darling red Scissors in his locker and left, Aomine ran towards the thing like a madman, he probably was one for trying to steal Akashi's Scissors. The switch-a-roo went quick and no one noticed a thing. Success! Now for phase two! Aomine had to irk the captain enough for him to want to throw his Scissors, and he did just that. Aomine started to complain, albeit loudly, about all the stupid training and not enough breaks. Akashi had warned him to shut his trap, but Aomine still egged him on. Thus, Akashi had revealed his Scissors from God-knows-where and threw it right at the tanned player's head. The Scissors had not grazed Aomine's cheek like how Akashi expected, but it literally bounced off of the bluenette's face like a bouncy ball would. That angered Akashi even more once he realized what was happening, this took only a few seconds to put two and two together, and Akashi then attempted to stab the living daylights out of Aomine with the fake scissors. Somehow, Aomine began getting cuts and bruises from that toy thing.

Now, Kise had just joined the first string and Aomine had set up the perfect, fool-proof prank for that blond model. Once afternoon practice was over, Aomine pulled the copycat aside to tell him some frightening news.

"Hey, Kise. Did you hear?" Aomine lowered his head, piquing Kise's interest, "The Slender Man was spotted around this school."

"Eh... What's a Slender Man, Aominecchi?" Kise looked confused at such a strange name.

"What?! You don't know who Slender Man is?!" Aomine feigned shock, "He's the most creepiest creepers out there! Why, he even eats children!"

"WHHAAAT?!" Kise shook with pure fear and started glancing all around him, "Wh-what does he look like?!"

"Well," Aomine checked to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation, just to add suspense, "he's as tall as a tree, thin as a chopstick, pale as the snow, long as one of them Longcats, fast as lightning, and wears a black suit!"

"GEEEH! That scaryyy!" Kise had started to tear up when Aomine mentioned tall.

"Yeah. So if you see him, RUN!" Aomine flailed his arms, "But he'll catch you anyways."

"So there's no way out?!" Kise shrieked.

"None. At. Alllll," Aomine finished with an ominous voice.

"WAAAH! What do I do to avoid him?!" Kise begged with tears and snot coming out of his face.

"Beats me," Aomine seemed nonchalant, "Well, see ya tomorrow!"

"WHAT?!" Kise turned around to where Aomine was leaving.

"That is... If you're still alive..." Aomine added with a smirk.

* * *

The following day, Kise came to practice with bloodshot eyes and dark bags under them. He had not slept a wink the previous night due to Aomine's chilling story. Everywhere he went, Kise became paranoid and ran from anything that was taller than him. Be it a lamp post or a person, he still ran. During practice, Kise opted to practice alone in a small corner, glancing all around himself every few seconds. No one bothered to comfort him since they knew this was all a part of Aomine's plan for the blond. If they messed this up now, he would not stop until that person he was pranking had been pranked successfully. If only his determination was like this during school hours...

Once practice was over and Kise had deemed the gym safe from any Slenders, Aomine inconspicuously sprayed Kuroko's head with edible vanilla perfume. This made Murasakibara's nose perk up and immediately follow the snacky scent. Upon coming up to Kuroko, Murasakibara chomped down on the light bluenette's hair with noming sounds.

"Mmm... Kuro-chin, you taste good," Murasakibara bluntly commented, "Can I eat you?"

This brought back a single sentence from the previous day into Kise''s mind. Eats small children... Eats small children... Kuroko is small. He looks like a child... Murasakibara is tall, thin, pale, fast, long, and is wearing a black practice outfit!

"OH NOO! It's SLENDERAKIBARAAAA!" Kise yelled from the top of his lungs while running towards the duo.

"KUROKOCCHI! SAVE YOURSELFFFF!" Kise launched himself onto Murasakibara and they all fell towards the ground in a disheveled mess.

"PPFFFFTT! AHAHAHA!" Aomine burst out laughing at the incredulous nickname Kise gave Murasakibara and started rolling on the floor, grabbing his aching stomach.

"...Kise-kun. That was just another prank Ahomine-kun made. Slender Man is just a myth," the phantom patted the model's hair.

"...Eh?"

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading.


End file.
